Owned
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: *NEW* I watched Inazuma Eleven a year or two ago, before it finished season 6. Lately I watched a Let's Play of the first and one version of the second games on You Tube, they were very funny. I ended up picking up 5 games and re-watching the whole show. Sadly being that focused on one show leads to fanfic ideas. *NEW*
1. Chapter 1

LDD: I watched Inazuma Eleven a year or two ago, before it finished season 6. Lately I watched a Let's Play of the first and one version of the second games on You Tube, they were very funny. I ended up picking up a copy of the first game off the Nintendo e-shop (and right now that is the only game out in America for the handheld I believe) and restarted watching the show, with some very MST style comments stuck in my head. Enjoyed the first game so much I ended up getting Japanese copies of both the 2nd games (sort of like Pokemon games, the only difference between them is minor) and the first two copies of the 3rd game (same). I've actually won the second game unable to read a word of it! Sadly being that focused on one show leads to fanfic ideas, so I have this and another one floating around in my folders.

Notes: My readers know I mainly do self-insert (well OC) characters to various levels of involvement in the plot, or crossovers. This is the first kind. Story starts during summer break, in Japan that is typically between first and second semester of the same school year. When I watch the show it looks like summer in episode 1, so I've set the start of the show right after summer vacation of Endou's 2nd year at Raimon.

Involved characters: Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jiro (last names first)

OCs of differing levels of importance: Nao, Mom, Dad, Minoru, Shota, baby Rin (family's name Yamaguchi), random sometimes named people around the apartment building/Inazuma Town.

One time DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the anime, manga, game, web comic, TV show, movie, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story, as it is for fun only.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Owned

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"...the half-year reign of terror caused by Teikoku continued yesterday with a 13-0 win-" The TV was switched off.

"Nao-chan, Nao-chan..." Her mother was shaking her awake. "I know you have Jet Lag, but you fell asleep with the TV on."

Yamaguchi Nao blinked awake, curled up on the pillow in the floor infront of the small TV. "Ah, I did?"

"Why don't you go get to know the town instead of holing up in the apartment?"

Nao nodded. Still it had been a long flight from America where they had been visiting an old school friend of her mother. Her father had got a new job and during the move suggested the family take a small vacation. Maybe she could find a local arcade or something. With this in mind she grabbed some money and headed out. Well at least the Kanto District was suppose to be lively.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

There had been a week of school left when Nao and her family had arrived in Japan, but between the moving and the school paperwork she'd ended up simply unable to join classes so soon. Today was a Sunday and the first day of summer vacation.

Nao walked past the store-front filled with TVs all tuned to the same station, paying no mind to ad for the upcoming Football Frontier. Slung over her shoulder was a beach bag, containing her new swimsuit. She'd found the closest local pool in Inazuma Town way too full for it's size so today she had hopped a train to the next school district over to try her luck there.

She arrived at the pool, loud and noisy, but much larger that the one she'd checked out the day before. Of course there were a lot more people here than there also, but it wasn't over capacity. Nao guessed that was a 'win'.

Dressed in her bathing suit, bag in a locker Nao made her way to the pool. Her joy at cold water on a hot summer day was however quickly ruined by grade school kids. Nao found herself dunked under the water with only a half breath, bubbles everywhere. She kicked out and grasped the side of the pool as she surfaced, panting.

There was a small pain in her foot, she'd kicked something. Then someone surfaced infront of her coughing and sputtering. The brown haired boy grasped the side of the pool and tugged off his squed goggles.

"Oh! Sorry!" Nao realized she must have kicked him. A pair of red eyes focused on her. The shape of his eyes was, "Pretty." It slipped out before Nao had really thought. And that is when DNA kicked in.

Human evolution favors the strong, the adaptable. The idea of mutants on the world that Nao lives isn't a comic book or a movie, it's pretty common. Over the last 40 or so years the sport of Soccer had found itself the home to a large amount of kids with elemental or psychic powers. Of course there wasn't a huge backlash over it either, it's been around from early times, back when the King of England could have people go out and catch a wild Unicorn, or the old woman down the road really was a Medusa. Of course humans outbred nearly all of them, or in many places bred them into the human race, to the point there was a huge amount of different DNA in the human gene pool. On this summer day, in a swimming pool, a fairly normal girl had her DNA make her pheromones go haywire.

Nao back peddled in the water as the boy leaned towards her, eyes slightly out of focus. "Hey, Kidou, you alright?" A voice called out from behind her, just a moment before she bumped into the person. "I-"

"Sor-REEEE!" Nao squeaked as the boy behind her wrapped his arms around her.

And she was trapped. "Don't worry, we wont hurt you." She wasn't sure who had spoken. One boy was groping her and the other about to kiss her.

Nao wasn't sure how she had wiggled free and gotten out of the pool as she dashed into the girls locker room.

Back in the pool Kidou was holding his head and looking around. "What happened?"

Sakuma blinked slowly and looked around the pool. "I have no clue, but I'm pretty sure we just harassed a girl we don't know."

"We should leave." Kidou said, and Sakuma had to agree. Something very strange had just happened. Plus this was a public swimming pool.

In the boy's shower room both Kidou and Sakuma replayed the event in their heads as they washed the chlorine water off.

"I've never had my head go fuzzy like that, it was like seeing through a fog."

"Hm." Kidou nodded. "Same."

"You were already out of it before I was effected. Not until that girl was right there infront of me did anything happen."

Kidou paused. "The girl?" He rinsed his goggles and started drying off. He'd gone deep in thought, so Sakuma didn't bother to respond.

A few minutes later, they were dried and dressed, and waiting at the entrance to the pool. Kidou still hadn't said anything. Now Sakuma was curious.

"Okay, what did you realize... and why are we standing around here?"

"That girl is... something." Kidou shook his head, okay maybe his thoughts were still not completely clear if that was his answer. "That girl has an ability to... to..." He stuttered to a stop.

"Mind finally catch up to your body Kidou?" Sakuma asked with a raised eyebrow. "The word is Succubus, traditionally."

Kidou's face flushed red.

"Don't worry, we were only exposed for a moment. The cold showers immediately after helps." Sakuma looked back the hall towards the turn into the girls side of the changing rooms. "So why are we still standing here?"

Nao stumbled out of the girls changing room, making it only a few steps before she saw the two boys from the pool standing at the entrance, waiting... probably for her. All she wanted to do was go home and pretend she hadn't just experienced what she had.

"Too late now." Sakuma mumbled as Kidou jerked to look back the hall at the girl.

Determined to just ignore them Nao lifted her head and walked forward, stiffly... but damn it she was going to catch the next train and get home and eat a tub of ice-cream and-

"So you think the wet-blanket here is cute?" Sakuma teased the girl as she got close. He even dared lean towards her and smile.

"I'm not a wet-blanket." Kidou grumbled.

"I had to drag you to the pool and threaten you to leave the cape home." Sakuma grumbled back, still eyeing the girl.

"I'm going home, if you will kindly move out of the entryway." Nao said, doing her best to look off over the boy's shoulder. She hadn't even noticed his hair was light blue until now. Or the eye-patch. How had he? Nao caught herself, no need to bother with such thoughts.

"Of course." Sakuma grinned and stepped to the side. Nao quickly dodged around him and onto the street. "C'mon." Sakuma turned Kidou around and finally the other started to move on his own. Sakuma came up on her left, and Kidou on her right. "Haven't seen you before, you new to the area?"

Nao ignored him, turning her face away from the blue haired boy. Now she was face to face with the brown haired boy. She felt heat raise to her cheeks.

"Distance." Kidou suddenly said and Nao quickly looked back forward expecting to be about to bump into something. Nothing. She looked back over, to see the boy had moved an extra arm-length away from her. She glanced to the other side, the blue haired boy had moved too.

"What-" She stopped, she should just ignore them.

"You know, with a genetic inheritance like that, you should be more careful." The brown haired boy spoke.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nao said, keeping her face forward. The train station was just ahead, she could loose them in the crowd.

The blue haired boy laughed. "Oh this is even better." Nao found herself pushed suddenly to the right, into a narrow alley-way. She was trapped up against the brick wall. "I guess introductions are in order." The blue-haired boy said as he leaned back. "I'm Sakuma Jiro and he's Kidou Yuuto. You are so very lucky as to get our protection, isn't she Kidou?"

Nao looked at him-Sakuma. She was lucky... they were harassing her? Yeah, ri-ght. "Just let me go home."

"Oh, but you haven't given us your name yet."

"Yamaguchi Nao." She tried to duck under his arm. "I'm going to miss the next tra-hm!"

Sakuma had pushed her back against the wall again, but this time kissed her. She stood there, eyes wide until he pulled away. "Really?" He breathed against her lips. "No reaction at all?"

Nao pushed past him, only to stumble into Kidou. She couldn't believe that boy had just stolen her first kiss! She had tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. Kidou caught her before she could go past him too. He thought Sakuma was going to torment her a little and get bored. But that last part was just being an ass. He patted the top of the girl's head.

Nao sat on the train, flanked by Sakuma and Kidou. They easily passed as three middle school friends, even if the girl was looking a little upset. However she was a teen-age girl and that was enough for most people to look the other way as 'upset teen girl' was very common. Kidou and Sakuma would have to catch another train back later, they were local to the area after all. Sakuma wanted to 'take her home' meaning he wanted to find out where she lived.

Nao fidgeted the entire walk to the apartment complex her family lived in. The ride on the train had been quiet and so far so had the walk from the station. Kidou walked along with his hands in his pockets, eyes downcast to the ground. Sakuma glanced around, mostly between the area and the two others with him. Nao slowed down, stopping infront of one of the apartment buildings. She clasped her hands together, turning to face the two boys following her.

"Can you... please... now... I mean... I'm home."

"Kidou."

"No Sakuma, let's go now."

"I don't know about that, it's awfully hot out, we could get a cup of water."

Kidou started to again protest, but Nao spoke first. "Fine." She spun on the spot, marched up a flight of steps and let herself into the family's apartment. Sakuma grinned and followed. With a sigh Kidou stepped in through the doorway. At least he started to, but there was a loud thump from just inside. Followed by a yelp from Sakuma... and Nao laughing? Kidou looked around the edge of the door.

Sakuma was flat on the floor with two small children holding him down while Nao laughed from off to the side. "Ow." Sakuma wined.

"What the-?" Kidou said.

"These are Minoru and Shota, my little brothers." Nao said as she walked away. "Thank you for watching them pervert-boy."

"Oi! Oi! Why'd'ya have an eyepatch?" One child asked, as he bounced on Sakuma's chest, knocking more air out of the teen. "Nao said for you to play with us!" The other said over his brother's shoulder. "Wha'c'n ya play?"

"Kidou-" Sakuma grunted, "get these brats off me!"

Kidou leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms. "Serves you right for what you've been doing today."

"Don't see you putting up a real fight over it."

Kidou looked away. "What we are doing is wrong. Let's just get back to Teikoku now."

"Aw! No ya'can't go now!" One child wined. "Yeah! Yeah! Stay to play!" The other added.

"Now boys! Get off Nao's friends." An older lady wearing an apron entered the room.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Mori!" Nao said. "Momma isn't home?"

The woman shook her head. "She had some errands to run and you weren't home yet, so she asked I look after the boys until one of you got back."

"Ah, thank you."

"Don't worry about it!" Mrs. Mori smiled. "Now you're home and I can get back to my own apartment." She waved. "Minoru, Shota, really let the boy up!" She said as she walked out.

"Aw." The two small boys sighed, but removed themselves from Sakuma.

Nao eyed the doorway where Mrs. Mori had left and Kidou now blocked. "A glass of water." She said, as if that really was the reason the two teen boys had followed her into the apartment.

Sakuma stood, but was still blocked from moving further into the apartment by Nao's little brothers. "Play wit'us!" The smaller boy said as he bounced at Sakuma's feet.

Sakuma looked down at the pair. "No."

"Yes." The slightly larger child countered.

"No."

"Yes." This time it was both children.

Behind him Kidou laughed. "You are no good with kids."

"No offense Kidou, but I'm glad to be an only child."

Kidou glanced to the side for a moment. "It's alright. We only need one more win and..." He trailed off.

"Water." A glass of water was shoved into Sakuma's hands, over top the two small boy's heads. It was so sudden he nearly dropped it. "And for you." A second glass was held out to Kidou, though he'd seen Nao return, while Sakuma had been focused on Nao's brothers. As such he didn't nearly drop his. Once the water was delivered, Nao retreated to the far side of the room.

Sakuma glared down at the two elementary school boys, drinking the water because he had no other choice. Kidou drank his too, minus the glaring. "Go watch TV or something, sheesh!" Sakuma grumbled, getting tired of the two children rather fast. They frowned back up at him.

"You're no fun." The taller one declared and walked over to Kidou. He looked up to the goggle wearing teen. "I'm Minoru an'in za first grade." He pointed to the smaller boy. "An Shota is'in Kindergarten."

Shota joined Minoru at Kidou's feet and tugged on the teens sleeve. "Momma is'avin' us a baby brother!" He declared.

Kidou raised an eyebrow looking around the rather small apartment. It was probably already a bit crowded with two adults and three kids.

"He'll be loads more fun tan Nao!" Minoru added.

"Yeah, he be a boy!" Shota continued.

"But he ain't here yet." Now Minoru was tugging at Kidou. "So will'ya play wit'us?"

Kidou glanced at Sakuma. "I'm afraid we are already leaving." He said, knowing Sakuma would take the hint, even if he didn't want to leave. Sakuma, while not happy about it, did walk past the three of them and handed his empty glass to Kidou before he was out the door. Kidou leaned down and handed the glass to Shota. "Sorry guys." Then handed his own glass to Minoru. He looked up at Nao. "I'm not sure when we'll be back." The line was to both the boys and a bit of forewarning to Nao. Sakuma would bug him to return, the blue haired boy seemed adamant in his bothering of Nao. Then Kidou was standing back up and out the door.

Nao sighed when she saw the pair of teen-aged boys leaving through the front gate. Minoru and Shota ran past her towards the TV, depositing the empty glasses in her hands as they went. "Yay! TV! Let's watch Super Special Awesome Man!" They cried out together.

That night at dinner Nao was quiet and neither Minoru or Shota thought the two teens interesting enough to mention to their mother and father.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: 'Super Special Awesome Man' from the end of last chapter is a 'Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridges Series' reference, though not much of one. In case anyone was curious.

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Owned

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was almost a week later when Nao again encountered Sakuma and by default Kidou.

"Oi! Running errands?" Sakuma said as he fell in step with Nao.

She faltered in her steps for a moment, he'd came out of nowhere. Nao glanced back, to see if Sakuma was alone. She spotted Kidou trailing after them, not looking happy at all. The sun was glinting off his goggles, so all she had to go by was the frown on his face.

"Stop with the googly eyes already, he's with me." Sakuma grumbled. "Damn I should just lock you in a closet with him and be done with it."

Nao quickly faced back forward and they continued to walk. "Ah, errands... yes." She said slowly. She had only met a few of the people in the neiborhood during the week, sadly no one she knew was around. Maybe she could fake knowing one of the local vendors?

"Well then, we'll be nice enough to carry the bags for you. Won't we Kidou?"

"I'm not having any part in this Sakuma!" Kidou snapped.

"Yes he will." Sakuma said, draping his arm over Nao's shoulders and making her jump. "Now," he leaned in close, "where is our first stop?"

Nao flinched, her face heating up as she remembered Sakuma's forceful kiss. She didn't want him this close to her, but what could she do? She wished she'd not took the train to the pool. She even wished they hadn't moved to Inazuma Town. She was going to be harassed all summer at this rate!

In the end Nao completed the shopping for dinner without too much hassle. Her family had finished unpacking that day and her mother said it called for a celebration. So she was surprised when Sakuma had grabbed two bags and divided up the items between himself and Kidou to carry. Sakuma hadn't even really done anything other than put his arm around her. It was uncomfortable, yes, but bearable.

Nao watched the ground as the three of them walked back towards her apartment building. Distracted it was all too unsurprising Sakuma finally took advantage of the situation. With a startled yelp Nao found herself pushed into another alleyway. This one was wider and brighter than the one near the pool, but just as empty of people. She hadn't even noticed the street they were on had been empty at the moment.

The plastic bag in Sakuma's hand bounced against the wall beside Nao's head. All she could think was 'Not again!' as she was trapped by the eye-patch wearing teen. "Nao, Nao." He said as he shook his head. "Have you been reading up on you bloodline? I have." He used his empty hand to cup her chin. "Originally Succubi used human men for an energy source... by having se-"

"Please don't!" Nao said, closing her eyes, face down, she was shaking. "I don't want to hear it. I'm not! I'm normal, my mom and dad are ordinary! And my little brothers." Tears clung to her lashes.

Sakuma pulled her chin, forcing her face up again. "I'll make you react to me like you did to Kidou." He pressed up against Nao and kissed her, his hand dropping from her chin to move to the back of her neck and pull her closer. Nao gripped at the wall behind her, her arms refusing to lift and push him away. She was too frightened to fight back.

Sakuma pulled away after a moment. Nao had refused to join in on the kiss. "Stupid!" He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her at Kidou, who caught her in his arms. The plastic bag was cool against her back, Kidou was warm. "I don't get it, that should set off some kind of reaction!"

Kidou just looked down at the shaking girl. Sakuma was out of his mind. Whatever that had been happening in the pool was some weird fluke. "Sakuma, I'm going back to Teikoku." He tried to move back, but Nao had wrapped her arms around him.

"No. Please, don't leave me here with him alone." Nao mumbled into his shirt.

Sakuma had really frightened her with his actions. Kidou though, wasn't sure why he'd followed along. Probably because he knew Sakuma was acting way out of line and maybe being there would keep things to a minimum. There was also that memory of his head going fuzzy while in the pool. He'd been waning to...

Nao felt the hand on top of her head, then against her cheek. A thumb brushed a tear away when she looked up. She could see the shape of Kidou's eyes through his goggles while this close. He cupped her cheek and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Nao felt her face heating back up, though she was already reddened from crying. Kidou didn't notice when the haze settled on his mind or that things looked a little fuzzy. The plastic bag fell from his hand to the ground forgotten and landed with a soft thud. Instead his hand was flat against her back, holding her there without any force. The other hand smoothed over her cheek again as he leaned down a little more, lips connecting with hers. Nao stood still, more in surprise than fear. Then she felt another hand, this one on her shoulder. Sakuma gently pulled her away from Kidou's grip and wrapped his arms around her, holding her back to his chest.

"That's what I've been trying to get you to do." He said into her hair. He was surprisingly not forcing her against a wall. His voice sounded soft.

"Sakuma?" Kidou blinked, his vision clearing for a moment. The blue-haired teen's eye were unfocused, half way closed. Still he held out a hand to Kidou, grasping the brown haired boy's hand and pulling him towards he and Nao. Kidou focused on Sakuma, trying to remember why what they were doing was a bad idea.

Nao realized she had a way out, finally forced her feet to move. She didn't want trapped again, she didn't even think of why. She wasn't thinking that far ahead. Still she managed to slip out away from Sakuma's one arm around her. Kidou bumped into Sakuma instead of her, the blue-haired teen only let out a giggle that sounded almost drunken. "She's slipped away." He said, holding onto Kidou.

"Yeah..." Kidou replied, still staring at the other. "You're eyes are really orange."

Sakuma blinked. Uh, why was Kidou so close? Just a moment ago he'd shoved the Succubus girl at him... right? His head felt fuzzy.

Nao backed away a few steps, for an instant sure she was going to be grabbed again. However the two boys ended up standing there staring at each other in confusion as their minds began to clear.

"Kidou?"

"It happened again." Kidou said as he pulled his hand free of Sakuma's, at some point in the moments before their fingers had enter twined.

"I'm sorry." Nao said. "I really am.. I mean I really have... I..." She picked up one of the plastic bags, thankful nothing had broken or spilled when it landed. Kidou looked at her, then the bag she was holding. Mind still fuzzy he automatically looked for the other bag and moved to get it. His head wasn't clear enough to think she wouldn't want him near her now either.

It was amazing no one had walked by and noticed them, but Inazuma Town was rather quiet for being near Tokyo. Kidou was holding the plastic bag and standing on the sidewalk outside the alley when his mind finally cleared. His first reaction was to cover his face with his free hand. "Shit."

At that point Sakuma's head was starting to clear. He looked between Kidou and Nao. After a moment he broke out in a grin. "Okay, that seals it."

"I already came to that conclusion."

"Kidou, c'mon, look at this like I am. You get marked and are immune to the pheromones of other Succubi. You are set to be the head of a big company, don't think people wont try to influence you."

"We are fourteen."

"Soon as somebody else figures out what she is, they will-"

"So we use her instead?! Sakuma, it's times like this I wonder how well I know you!" Kidou turned and pointedly walked away, letting Sakuma know the conversation/argument was over, for now. Slowly Nao followed him, tightly gripping the plastic bag. Sakuma punched the nearest wall in anger, watching them walk away. Finally he followed, mood sour.

As they neared the block where Nao's apartment building was Kidou slowed then stopped walking. He really didn't want to be asked how he'd met their daughter by Nao's parents. He held out the second bag to Nao. "I... am sorry." He turned towards the direction of the train station. "We're leaving Sakuma."

Sakuma's eye traveled between Kidou and Nao. "Fine."

A few minutes later Nao was walking into her home. The food was no worse for it's rough handling on the walk back, but Nao was. She'd been kissed, not once but twice and by different boys. Minoru and Shota were loud during dinner, but their mother noticed her daughter was acting a bit withdrawn. Nao didn't say anything about it though, so her mother was left to assume Nao was just missing her friends.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Leave a review please!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Owned

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Nao-chan! I'm taking Minoru and Shota to get them registered for when school starts back." Their mother called.

Nao sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Aa momma!"

"You need to get up." He mother said looking into the room. "I've opened up all the windows to help get the last of the lingering smells out of the other room, can't believe we had a water pipe break right after moving in."

"Okay." Nao stumbled out of bed, her black hair tangled from sleep. "I'm up."

"Alright, we shouldn't be gone long, back before lunch I'm sure. You know where your key is?"

Nao nodded. "Yes."

Nao, dressed in her PJ's waved out the door to the three of them as they left the apartment complex. She had the whole apartment to herself all morning. She was so watching cartoons (1) all day! Nao quickly got dressed for the day, brushing out her hair and braiding it into twin tails. Then she sat down and started channel surfing, a bowl of cold cereal infront of her. Halfway through Mahou no Mahou (2) there was a knock on the door. Nao stood, walked over unlocked the door and peeked out, keeping the chain slider in place. "Hello? Who is it?" Sakuma leaned into view. Nao slammed the door shut and relocked it.

"H-Hey now!" Sakuma yelled at the door.

"Go away!" Nao called then walked back into the living room. The main character was fighting the monster of the week! She wondered if the mysterious masked man would show up to help her!

*plink* "Nao-chan!" *plink* "Nao-chan!"

Nao twitched as another pebble clinked against the back window. Sakuma had been at it for several minutes now, her show was almost off, couldn't he shut up and leave?

Outside, around the backside of the apartment building stood Sakuma and Kidou. Sakuma had a hand full of small rocks. He plinked another one off the big window to the living room. "Nao-chan!" He called again.

Kidou had his eyes shut in embarrassment. "What are you, in the second grade? Sakuma!" He huffed. By now they had probably gotten the attention of all the residents of the apartment complex.

Suddenly the window was wrenched open and Nao leaned out. "I'm not letting you in!" She hissed.

One apartment over a man stuck his head out his own window. "Will you kids stop it, I work nights and need to sleep! Yamaguchi do something with your friends!" He slammed the window closed.

"Ah... heheh... sorry." Nao called, a hand raise to the now closed window.

Sakuma tossed the pebbles in the air and caught them a few times. "Well?" He asked, aiming the next one at other mans window.

"NO!" Nao shouted. "I mean okay! Just don't get me in trouble!"

Moments later the three of them were sitting in the floor infront of Nao's family's TV. The next show had started, something about a Yakuza heiress getting a job as a teacher. (3) Nao was stuck sitting between them, so she curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Sakuma was on her left, Kidou was on her right. The only sound was the TV.

About half way through the show Sakuma suddenly burst out laughing. "Yamaguchi! I just realized it! You have the same name!"

Nao jumped. "Wha-?"

Kidou scrunched his eyebrows together, then sighed. "You have the same last name as the lead character on this show."

"Yeah! You'd even have the hair style if you unbraided yours!" Sakuma pointed at her dramatically. "I'm going to call you Ojou!"

Off to the side Kidou laughed. "Sakuma, that makes you sound like her servant!"

Nao hid her face. "Y-yeah." She was blushing.

Kidou held up a hand. "Plus do you want her to act like the teacher there? You'd get your rear-end handed to you. Actually, you need that." He added pointedly.

"Mah, mah." Sakuma waved it off. "Nao isn't that kind." He leaned over to her. "Right ~Ojou~ ?"

"Eh!? Ah, r-right... S-Sakuma-san." Nao managed to stutter out.

"How about Sakuma-kun? Or right to Jiro, aa?"

"J-Ji-ah-ah-" Nao shook her head no.

"Sakuma."

"Right." Sakuma leaned back. "Bet she'd call you by your first name if you asked her to." They returned to watching the TV until Sakuma laughed again. "Didn't you introduce one of your little brothers as Minoru?"

Nao stared at the TV. "I don't even..."

Then the credits were running and all of Sakuma's attention focused onto Nao. "Did you read up on your DNA this time?" He asked.

It had been too good to last, a little less than thirty minutes without Sakuma reaching over to touch her. Now his hand had landed on her upraised knee and Nao was begging for her mother to walk through the door. Even if she got in trouble with her mother it would be better than- butterfly light kisses all across her cheeks and nose- huh?

Nao jerked backwards. "Wah!" Her back hit the floor with a thud, her legs held in place by Sakuma leaning on them to look down at her.

"So, have you?" He asked again. Nao started to shake her head, then nodded slightly. She'd looked up a little, but it was all too racy for her. Sucubi did 'things' with guys. Her face flushed as she recalled her internet search. Sakuma smiled. "I looked it all up too. Nice pictures, yeah? But I'm talking about the less fun looking info. Like Sucubi being able to claim men as their own feeding source, blocking any other Sucubi from being able to influence their minds. Of course, even that is all quite... intimate." His hand ran up her thigh causing her to squeak and attempt to sit back up, as she grabbed for his hand. Sakuma grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "I read all about it, I can tell you all the details."

Nao was face to face with him again, caught in the gaze of his one orange colored eye. She didn't like him, she could almost not stand him, but the words mixed with the touching was becoming too much. She could see his eye glaze over as her pheromones went haywire. Sakuma stopped talking as his mind became fuzzy. His attention had already solely been on Nao, but now nothing around them was in focus. Nao had seen that look several times and it had always been followed by-

Sakuma leaned forward the short distance left between them and captured Nao in a kiss. Like the butterfly kisses it was soft, so different than he'd been all the other times. But the other times he hadn't already been under the influence of Nao's pheromones. It was -almost- a nice kiss, it would have been a nice kiss had she liked him like that at all, but the only thing in her head was the other times he'd forcefully kissed her and that ruined any enjoyment she could have felt at the moment. Sakuma pulled back, a small frown on his face. "Why wont you kiss me?" He sounded sad.

Kidou felt himself lucky that he was sitting far enough away that he wasn't being effected like Sakuma. Now the question was, how to drag Sakuma away before things took a turn for the worse. Like Sakuma kissing Nao- too late. He couldn't go over there and grab him, he'd get pulled under the influence too. The kiss didn't last long though and Nao wasn't left shaking, that was a plus, right? Sakuma's words were surprising. Kidou wanted to say the reason was obvious but Sakuma kept talking.

"Why is it people only look at Kidou? I try with everything I've got to be seen and I'm still not good enough."

"Sakuma..." Kidou said, but Sakuma didn't seem to hear him.

Nao wasn't sure what it was that made her reach out and cup Sakuma's face in her hands but she did. Sakuma had some odd DNA himself, to leave him with light blue hair and orange eyes. He had an eyepatch and that was kind of frightening. He'd been a real jerk to her too, every time they met. That was all she really knew about him "I... just can't." Nao said. "I can't kiss someone I don't even know, I don't care what those sites said about people with Sucubi DNA, it isn't me. Can you understand that?"

Maybe it was because she was looking at him and only him, or maybe it was the influence of her pheromones making Sakuma complacent, but Sakuma nodded slightly. Nao was calmer now, the air clearing, and with it Sakuma's mind became less fuzzy. He leaned back, a hand raised to his temple. "That's got to lessen with exposure, right?"

"Not from what I recall reading." Kidou replied, now that he was sure he'd be heard by the other. "It's why it's such an effective way of controlling people- men."

"Yeah, but here I am starting to pour my feelings out... it's-" Sakuma shook his head. "Hit me if I start reciting poetry or songs or stuff. Bean me with a shoe if you must."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, nothing I read said anything about guys doing those." Kidou paused. "I didn't know you felt like that. I know you work hard to keep great grades and you work hard to keep your place as one of the team's best strikers."

Sakuma looked at Kidou. "My head isn't clouded up, I'm not talking feelings anymore." He crossed his arms and sat back with a loud thump on the floor.

Nao was surprised by the fast changes of mood in the room. As a bonus Sakuma seemed to be finished with his behavior towards her for the moment. Though now both boys were silent. Whatever was on TV was half over, so it had been about fifteen minutes. She looked around the room, the silence was almost as bad as being bothered. What did boys talk about? She hadn't had many male friends after fourth grade, when the girls and boys in her class started hanging out with mainly their own gender. She couldn't ask them how long they planed to stay, that was rude. Snacks? That might lessen the sudden damp mood in the room or at least let them focus on something else.

"Do you-" Nao winced as both boys suddenly jerked their heads to focus on her. "uh... Do you want some snacks?" She was standing up already, before either could reply she'd made it to the kitchen.

Sakuma looked at Kidou. Kidou looked back at Sakuma. "What is it she likes about you?" Sakuma finally asked. He wasn't really expecting an answer. "You run around like a kid pretending to be Batman. I know the goggles are the coaches idea, but the hair and the cape?"

Kidou turned red. He wasn't that bad was he? "In the pool... I remember her saying 'pretty' and then my head went fuzzy, when it cleared she was already running to the changing room."

"Pretty?" Sakuma echoed. "She thinks you're pretty?" He chuckled. "Give her the goggles, she needs glasses."

"Actually." Nao was standing in the doorway holding a tray. Her cheeks were flushed and she wouldn't look at either of them. "It was his eyes... I mean... their shape and their color... and..." She stammered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean the glasses part." Sakuma said. Kidou was looking down, the goggles hiding whatever emotion that was crossing his face.

"Oh..." Nao walked over, sat down and set the tray on the floor between the three of them. "Sorry it isn't anything fancy."

The quiet returned for a few minutes as the snacks were eaten, but it didn't feel like the quiet was pressing in on them this time. The show on TV changed to a live-action drama and Nao started flipping through the channels. Sakuma called for her to flip it back after a minute and she found herself watching a sports show. "Japan was playing a match this morning, I want to know if they are running the score for it." Sakuma said. Nao looked at the little line of text running along the bottom of the screen. It was just a list of letters and numbers that she didn't understand. Several minutes later Sakuma told her she could go back to surfing for something to watch. Apparently the game wasn't over yet.

"There's never anything on at this time of day." Kidou said a few minutes latter when the channel they had started on rolled back around. Nao didn't think the drama was that bad, but she was totally lost on what was happening. Some woman was having a baby and two men could be the father, one was her husband who was cheating on her, the other was her lover who was in a band who'd gone over seas, and her best friend was the woman her husband was cheating on her with, who wanted him to divorce his wife to marry her, and her younger sister had ran away from home because of drama at her high school and because there was this fight at a party... and... and... ow her head was starting to hurt! Nao had only watched the last ten minutes of the drama, better know to many as a soap opera.

"Kidou, I think my brain is trying to run out my ears." Sakuma spoke up. Nao looked over at him, he was looking blankly at the TV. She looked over at Kidou, he twitched.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome." Kidou said. Standing he glanced at Nao as she too stood. He pushed his goggles up, just to his forehead. "I... never thought they were... interesting." Bright red almond shaped eyes scanned the room, seeing it for the first time without the green tinting.

It had only been a glance back in the pool. His eyes were so startling at the time. Nao was able to look at him without blushing too much, she still found his eyes very pretty. "T-They..." Kidou probably shouldn't have stood so close. Sakuma grinned when he saw the change come over the other teen. Damn. Well the Succubus girl was at least consistent. Nao backpedaled when she noticed, before the haze really had time to settle over Kidou's mind. "S-sorry... I just..." Nao blushed harder.

Sakuma started laughing, causing Nao to jump. "Sure you want to leave, Kidou?" He asked the half aware teen.

Kidou slowly shook his head, mind still fuzzy but aware enough to understand. Nao looked down. As much as Sakuma's actions bothered her, she still felt bad that part of it was her. She wasn't to blame, that was for sure. She couldn't control her body's reactions. To a point the same could be said about Sakuma and Kidou while influenced by her. Sakuma though was fully aware of himself the other times, so she wasn't forgiving him for being an ass all those times. Kidou, hadn't done much of anything, good or bad. Sure he'd not been an ass like Sakuma... he also hadn't really done anything to stop his friend either. Still, Nao was a young teen girl and didn't see things that way.

A bit clearer headed, Kidou made it to the door of the apartment with Sakuma, Nao just behind them. There were no goodbyes, the morning had been too weird for all involved. It was another hour before Nao's mother and little brothers got home. Nao didn't say anything about her company, but for once she was feeling almost normal after running into the pair from Teikoku.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

1 - cartoons = anime because she is living in Japan

2 - Mahou no Mahou = Magic is Magic, Magic of Magic, Magical Magic, it can loosely translate as any of these and more but you get the point, she's watching a Magical Girls show. Not a real show far as I know.

3 - They are watching 'The Gokusen', Good show, short anime though. It also has several live action seasons, but I haven't watched those.

LDD: Leave a review please!


End file.
